Halloween Love
by MadzClemmo2013
Summary: Clint and Natasha have a week of Halloween. Full of love and more. Please read and review!


_**Hey! This is my first actual story and I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me if you like this. **_

**Halloween Love**

Natasha walked into the lobby and immediately ran over to Clint. He kissed her forehead as Tony and Pepper walked out from the elevator. Thor and Steve were standing behind the bar laughing and Bruce and Betty were sitting on the armchair while Darcy was reading an astronomical magazine. Everything was perfect on the night of Halloween. No one had been assigned to a mission for a whole week, which gave everyone a chance to catch up on sleep.

"I love you Clint." Natasha said quietly to her fiancé.

"I love you to beautiful." Clint kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. Natasha was listening to Thor and Steve's conversation and Darcy slowly walked over to the bar to talk to her boyfriend.

"Natasha! Come over here, I need to tell you something." Darcy yelled across the room. Clint looked down at Natasha and let his grip go so she could walk to Darcy. He watched everything she did. He noticed Darcy changed from an astronomical magazine to a wedding magazine. Steve hurried over to where Clint was standing next to Tony.

"Hey guys don't tell anyone but Darcy and I are thinking about getting married." Clint and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They cheered and congratulated Steve as Fury and Agent Hill walked into the lobby to join in the party.

After a few hours Clint checked his watch for the time. _12:45am._ He searched the room to find Natasha standing with Darcy laughing and talking really loudly. Clint watched her as she staggered across the room towards her fiancé. He caught her just as she fell like a toddler learning to walk.

"Come on you, time to go to bed." Clint said firmly. The couple waved everyone goodnight as they entered the elevator. Natasha was asleep on Clint's shoulder by the time they go to their apartment. Clint eventually got Natasha onto the bed. He jumped through the shower and wondered if Natasha was going to wake up in shock.

Back in the lobby…

Pepper and Darcy fell asleep in the armchair next to Bruce who was playing monopoly with Thor, even though he had no clue on what he was doing. Pepper fell asleep on Tony. Nick and Maria were talking about new missions which honestly, no one liked doing.

The party started to wind down, due to all the girls falling asleep. Thor started to feel left out and really wanted to go to Jane. He knew he couldn't as it would cause a lot of complications. He loved her dearly. He didn't know why but he also really wanted to see Sif. She could always make him laugh and she was also a great warrior.

After another half hour, everyone went back to their apartments. Tony carried Pepper, Bruce woke up Betty and Steve didn't know how to wake up Darcy without her smacking him in the face. Nick and Maria had another drink and then finally retired for the night. Everyone kept a close eye on them as there were rumours of Nick having feelings for Maria.

Clint woke up as Natasha started to twitch, showing him that she was having a nightmare. It always happened after she had a few drinks. Clint shook her, expecting to receive a punch in the nose but she just rolled over and the twitching stopped. Clint got up to make a surprise breakfast. He could hear her twisting and turning as she couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually she got up and walked into the kitchen, covering her eyes from the sunlight.

"Argh! Who turned on the lights?" Clint laughed.

"Good morning to you to babe. How are you this morning?" Natasha just looked at him and didn't speak for ten seconds. He got kind of freaked out and walked over to her. She blinked and then started to smile.

"Ha! Freaked you out didn't I? I'm good bub, just a little headache." Clint looked relieved. He hated it when she did that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into to kiss her. They heard barking and turned around quickly, as they knew they never had a dog. Natasha turned to Clint, looking confused. Standing in front of them was a blue staffy pup with a black collar around its neck. On the name tag it read _Lexi. _Natasha picked the pup up and started cuddling it.

"Oh my gosh! Clint she's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like her. I bought her for you. It was meant to be a surprise, I saw a flyer and I organised for her to be dropped off here last night. That's why I wanted to meet you in the lobby." Natasha kissed Clint on the cheek.

"Thank you." The puppy barked happily at the couple.

"How come staffies always look like their smiling?"

"I don't know but I could marry this one at the moment." Clint laughed and kissed Natasha on the cheek and continued to make breakfast.


End file.
